In the field of human-machine-interfaces (HMI) the demands are growing. Especially in the field of driver assistance systems for a motor vehicle, communication between human and machine should be simple, efficient and safe. In this regard, it is especially relevant that the input performed by a human, especially the driver of the vehicle, are clearly and correctly recognized also by the human-machine-interface (HMI), in order to avoid malfunctions when operating the motor vehicle. In the worst case, such malfunctions could endanger the traffic safety, the health and life of the car passengers or any other road users.
The present disclosure relates to an arm band sensor, a method for operating an arm band sensor, an evaluation unit and a method for operating an evaluation unit.
In the field of human-machine-interfaces (HMI) the demands are growing. Especially in the field of driver assistance systems for a motor vehicle, communication between human and machine should be simple, efficient and safe. In this regard, it is especially relevant that the input performed by a human, especially the driver of the vehicle, are clearly and correctly recognized also by the human-machine-interface (HMI), in order to avoid malfunctions when operating the motor vehicle. In the worst case, such malfunctions could endanger the traffic safety, the health and life of the car passengers or any other road users.
In this context, the publication DE 10 2004 038 965 A1 discloses a hand image switching device.
Against this background, the present disclosure provides an improved possibility for the communication between a human and a machine, especially by using an arm band sensor, a method for operating an arm band sensor, as well as an evaluation unit and a method for operating an evaluation unit. Advantageous embodiments are included in the subsequent description.